


But I Have Promises to Keep

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, Iron Dad Bingo, Iron dad and Spider son, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: He couldn’t do that. He needed to make this right. He needed to bring Peter back.----Iron Dad Bingo #6- Trope: Post-IW





	But I Have Promises to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble for my sixth prompt in my Iron Dad Bingo. The prompt is Post-IW.

Tony walked into the workshop, a long sigh escaping his throat. Being stranded in space, he never expected that he’d make it home. He thought he was going to die out there. But then again, he thought he was going to die on Titan Any hope that he had on survival was gone when…

He pushed the thought down, trying to not relive the moment Peter turned to dust in front of him. His nightmares were plague with Peter’s cries, the kid begging him to help him, to not let him die. He could still hear Peter’s voice so clearly, the pain and fear that had encompassed him in those last moments. Tony choked down a sob, those feelings bubbling out. He gripped the workshop table for support, feeling his knees slightly buckle from the immense wave of sadness that took him over. He took several long breaths, fighting back tears. Finally, after a few minutes of deep breathing and choking back sighs, he was able to calm himself down.

He crossed the room towards the bar. Maybe a drink would take his mind off of things. The small bar he kept in his workshop was next to his desk. He picked up a glass and poured whiskey into it. He swirled the amber liquid in the glass, noting how it reflected off the dim light,  before going to take a sip. Before the glass could even touch his lips, he spotted a framed photograph on his desk. He put his glass down and picked it up, a sad sigh escaping his throat

Pepper had taken the photo after Peter had been made an official intern of Stark Industries. Tony hadn’t even thought about it until May confronted him about the lie. Tony realized there was no reason that Peter shouldn’t have been an intern; he was smart enough and her certainly deserved it. Tony didn’t think the moment needed to be commemorated in a photo. But the minute Tony saw the photo, he knew he needed to have it framed. 

He stared at the photo, tears welling at his eyes. Peter had the biggest grin Tony had ever seen. It would have made Tony smile if the kid’s death wasn’t hanging over his head. They had both, without saying anything given each other bunny ears. Tony’s eyes welled up. God, he missed that kid. Shakily, he put the photo down. He went to grab the drink but then stopped. 

He couldn’t do that. He needed to make this right. He needed to bring Peter back. 

“For you kid,” Tony said, before dumping the drink down the sink. “We’re going to get you back. I promise.”

Tony glanced at the picture one more time, committing Peter’s smiling face to memory. Then he headed out of the workshop. He would bring Peter back if it was the last thing he ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my Tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
